The statements in this section merely provide background information on the embodiments and do not constitute the prior art.
Recently, IT products such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablets, and laptops, which incorporate ultra-compact digital cameras, are under active development.
IT products, in which conventional ultra-compact digital cameras are incorporated, are equipped with a lens moving apparatus having an autofocusing device for aligning a focal distance of a lens by adjusting the distance between the lens and an image sensor for converting external light into a digital image or digital video is provided.
However, in the case of such a lens moving apparatus, resonance caused by mechanical vibration may be a problem, and improvement is required.
The lens moving apparatus and the camera module including the same may be equipped with multiple parts bonded together by an adhesive. Therefore, assembly defects may occur during an adhering step using an adhesive, and therefore improvement is required.